Quebra de Confiança
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Em tempos de paz o marasmo domina, para desespero de Argol de Perseu. Eis que uma figura sombria lhe oferece o poder para saciar sua sede, mas cobra um preço alto demais...Ou não.


**Quebra de Confiança**

O Santuário de Athena nunca foi o mais movimentado dos lugares. Mas naquele fim de tarde em especial tudo estava muito mais quieto que o normal. O vento assovia solitário, sendo interrompido vez ou outra pelos passos, de ruído metálico, de um cavaleiro que fazia sua incansável ronda. Até mesmo ele estranhava tamanha quietude do Santuário naquele dia.

Argol não sabia por que estava inquieto, contrariando o estado de espírito do ambiente. Provavelmente era essa falta de movimento. E já havia algum tempo que isso vinha acontecendo. Com as Guerras Sagradas terminadas os cavaleiros acabaram por afrouxar suas rotinas e muitos voltam à suas terras natais, aconselhados pela própria Athena. Mas Argol não tinha um lugar para voltar, seu lugar era o Santuário. E vê-lo vazio desta forma o deixava muito agitado. Mas ele não estava sozinho...E logo descobriria...

Uma sombra se arrastava pelo Santuário. Seu cosmo fluía com intensidade proposital, como se quisesse chamar atenção. Mas não de todos - os poucos - presentes, e sim de alguém em especial.

-Mas...Quem é aquele encapuzado? Que cosmo estranho... Parece-me tão...  
Argh! Quem seria tão tolo de adentrar os limites do Santuário? – Argol então enxerga de longe o visitante sombrio.

Empenhando força ele salta. Salta cortando o ar como se fosse nada. Algo o chamou atenção naqueles poucos instantes em que pareceu voar, em que não sentiu o peso de seu corpo nem de sua armadura. Nunca tinha reparado o quão agradável era saltar grandes alturas daquela forma. O vento rápido, porém suave, tocando-lhe a face e a embriagante sensação de leveza lhe davam a rápida impressão de que não havia mais fardo, mais responsabilidades, a serem carregadas. A impressão de que ali era só ele e o universo à sua volta. Mas ao sentir o cosmo profundo do visitante Argol de súbito despertou de seu rápido - e raro - devaneio. Eis que a dura aterrisagem no solo nada macio lhe soou como um despertador.

- Não teme por sua vida...? Mostre-se imediatamente e explica tua presença aqui antes que eu lhe tire a vida! – Gritou Argol para o encapuzado.

O sombrio visitante apenas ergue a cabeça - até então baixa - e revela à meia-luz um sorriso. Foi algo tão sutil que não se podia enxergar um motivo para aquele sorriso. Talvez satisfação. Talvez. Mas o fato é que apenas seu sorriso foi intimidador o suficiente para pôr Argol em posição de combate. Seus punhos cerraram instintivamente com força.

Eis que finalmente o sombrio visitante se pronuncia. Sua voz ressoou um eco único. Mais pareciam trovões sussurrados do que palavras, e suas últimas se arrastavam no ar, dando-lhe um aspecto fantasmagórico.

- Argol... Uma vez já tive tua alma em minhas mãos... Fiz o que me fora mandado, entregá-la a minha Majestade... Mas agora ela não vive mais... O Hades está vazio... E eu tenho fome de almassss...

- Você! – Argol ainda estava chocado. Não assimilara que era realmente ele ali presente. – Como veio para este lado...? Não poderia atravessar sem a ordem de Hades...

- Cale-se...Deixe-me terminar... Os malditos cavaleiros de Athena liquidaram os espectros e minha Majesssstade... Apenas eu restei... E tenho fome... Mas enfim encontrei alguém que pudesse me saciar... Mas há uma condição...Condição que te interessassss muito... Argol de Persssseu...

- Não há nada que venha de você que possa me interessar... Maldito!

- Não se precipitesss... Lembra-te que quando ficaste em minhas mãos eu muito aprendi sobre você... Você e todos os outros Cavaleiros de Prata... O Coletor tudo enxerga das almas que tem nas mãosss... Majestade Hades pedira que eu te recrutasse... Assim eu fiz, mergulhei nas profundezas do Yomutsu e o coletei... A ti e a todos os cavaleiros de Pratas, mas vossas intenções não eram as de ajudar Majestade Hadesss... Mas agora pouco me importa... Hades abandonara-me... Faminto... Mas eis que surge a mais bela das deusas e acolhe-me... Éris tem sede de vingança, e eu fome de almas... Eu coletei para ela as almas dos cavaleiros de Prata que um dia a serviram. Neste momento eles estão no Hades, tomando o que sobrou daquele fétido lugar...

- E o que eu tenho com sua história miserável de traições, Coletor?

- Tem tudo! Tudo! Chama-me de traidor... Mas tu mesmo já cogitaste tais pensamentos de pecadosss... Este marasmo te enlouquecesss... Te sufocasss... Já não aguentasss... Tu és como eu, Argol, precisas de vidasss... Precisas senti-las em tuas mãosss... Darei-te tudo isso...

Não há criatura mais perversa que o Coletor. Ele é uma criatura cujo corpo mortal foi imortalizado e imunizado aos efeitos da velhice, mas para isso ele precisa de almas. E as conseguia coletando aquelas que Hades precisava. Ele é um servo de Hades que se viu perdido em meio a um submundo destruído. Uma criatura já familiar a Argol. Fora ele - e só podia ter sido mesmo - quem coletou a sua alma e de todos os espectros que serviram a Hades. Fora ele o mediador entre Hades e os cavaleiros de Athena que vestiram as sapuris. Argol já lhe deu ouvidos uma vez... Agora ele não queria. Não podia ouvir suas propostas perversas. Sua deusa é Athena, e a ela deve proteger. Algo lá dentro lhe gritava para sacar de uma vez seu escudo e acabar com tudo isso, livrar-se da tentação. Mas a voz gritou só lá dentro mesmo...

- Então você pode me dar o que eu quero...? – Indagou Argol, mostrando certo interesse – E o que eu devo fazer? Trair minha deusa, como você fez com o seu?

- Ora, traição...O que tu entendes disso? Majestade Éris não pode ter Athena nem Hades em seu caminho. Hades já não representa ameaça... Mas Athena sim... Estou lhe oferecendo a chance de sair desta vidinha medíocre e infeliz que levasss... Sempre obedecendo ordens... Estou lhe oferecendo a chance de ser grande Argol! Grande e poderoso! Enxergas isso? Guia-me pelas 12 Casas até Athena, e então acabaremos com ela... Não haverão cavaleiros em nosso caminho... Estás a um passo de atingir teu sonho, Argol...

- Hunf...

Um sorriso indecifrável toma o semblante de Argol enquanto um turbilhão de desejos toma seu coração. Sentimentos, desejos, angústias, receios... Tudo explodia em seu interior numa única salada de instintos... Eis que um sobressai-se sobre os demais. Com o mesmo sorriso Argol retira lentamente o escudo de suas costas e encaixa-o em seu braço. Ao ver isso o Coletor sente-se ameaçado e assume uma posição defensiva.

- Não faças nenhuma tolice Argol...! Este teu escudo não o protegerás de nada... Posso acabar com tua raça antes que possas pensar em qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei disso... Não subestime minha inteligência... E muito menos meu escudo! Você não sabe nada dele... O que quer é a cabeça de Athena... O que quero é o fervor das batalhas... Uma troca perfeitamente justa... Venha... Atravessaremos as 12 Casas em um instante...

- Isso Argol... Faça o que realmente tu queresss...

Por debaixo de seu capuz negro o Coletor esboçava um sorriso vitorioso. Como neblina seu corpo se desfez, tornando-se invisível aos olhos.

As doze casas não seriam um grande obstáculo. Em Áries não havia ninguém, Mu estava em Jamiel restaurando as armaduras. Aldebaran em Touro não bloqueou a passagem de Argol. Em Gêmeos nem Saga nem Kanon estavam presentes, talvez estivessem em peregrinação tentando se redimir de seus pecados. Em Câncer Máscara da Morte se fazia presente, talvez tentava compensar com lealdade os erros do passado; fez apenas algumas indagações e permitiu que Argol passasse. Aioria não se encontrava em sua casa, estava com irmão tentando reatar seus laços de família, recuperar o tempo perdido. Shaka retirara-se há algum tempo para Índia, prometeu voltar com novos cavaleiros de lá. O guardião de Libra mantinha-se como sempre nos Picos de Rozan. Em Escorpião Miro mantinha-se firme em sua posição, não fazendo mais do que algumas perguntas a Argol. Shura e sua obcecada lealdade também se faziam presentes em Capricórnio, mas não impediram a passagem de Argol. O guardião de Aquário estava longe, treinando novos cavaleiros do gelo. De Afrodite não se ouve falar há muito tempo, talvez esteja com a consciência pesada demais pelos erros do passado.

Enfim a 13ª Casa. Pelos corredores alguns guardas que não se atreveriam a questionar Argol, Limitaram-se a cumprimentá-lo de forma respeitosa. Um golpe violento e a grande porta do Salão se abre. Argol entra sem cerimônias e se aproxima de forma rude do trono. Athena estava sentada nele e logo se levanta, agarrando seu cetro. Ao seu lado estava seu escudo divino.

- Quem é você? Um de meus cavaleiros...? Mas o que houve? – Indaga Athena, assustada com a entrada rude de Argol.

- Abosolutamente simples...O seu tempo acabou!

Antes que Athena pudesse se manifestar de alguma forma, um cosmo assombroso explode no lugar. Uma densa neblina ergue-se e a luz se esvaece. As sombras começam a tomar forma e finalmente revelam uma das mais perversas criaturas... O Coletor. Ele ergue-se como um carrasco por sobre a singela figura da deusa Athena, que em seu sábio silêncio permanece.

- Cavaleiro... Quem é ele? Faça alguma coisa! – diz ela, tentando manter sua divina serenidade.

- Ele não fará nada... – começa o Coletor – Como o próprio cavaleiro disse... Teu tempo acabou... Foste traída e agora teu Santuário pertencerá à minha Majestade!Cavaleiro de Perssseu...Acabe com isso!

Athena estava pasma. Como podia ter sido traída por um cavaleiro de Prata, um guerreiro que havia lhe jurado fidelidade...? Porém ela sequer sabia seu nome. Sua vontade era de gritar, berrar por socorro, que alguém atravessasse aquela porta e lhe salvasse. Mas a deusa era ela - porém num corpo mortal. Não havia quem pudesse salvá-la, não havia ninguém. E por um momento a deusa arrependeu-se de ter sido tão generosa e dispensado seus cavaleiros... Bem que Shion advertira. Mas agora era tarde para lamentar-se... Não podia fazer mais nada, a batalha contra Hades tragara-lhe todas as forças... Um golpe de um de seus cavaleiros, e seria o fim...

- Cavaleiro... Não faça isso... Jurou lealdade a mim, lembra-se? Eu te proíbo de erguer tua mão contra mim! Obedeça sua deusa!

- Cale a boca, garotinha mimada! –retrucou Argol – Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo... Sabe, devia conhecer melhor seus cavaleiros, evitaria surpresas desagradáveis como essa...

Por um instante algo chamou atenção de Athena... Algo que não percebera antes. E quando o cosmo de Perseu explodiu com toda a violência ela teve certeza. Aquele artefato que brilhava no braço do cavaleiro, em cuja fronte o rosto da mais perigosa Górgona estava talhado, não era um qualquer. Ela própria recebera aquele escudo de presente de Perseu, e por isso sabia o quão poderoso era. Não era um escudo como os outros, também servia de arma, pois era de uma imensa eficiência contra os oponentes. Aquele era o escudo da Medusa, capaz de transformar qualquer ser, divino ou mortal, em pedra pura. Até mesmo Atlas esteve sujeito a seu poder, com Athena não haveria de ser diferente...

Argol engrandecia seu cosmo como nunca havia feito. Queria o brilho dos olhos da medusa tão fortes como nunca estiveram. Tão brilhosos que pudessem ser tomados por estrelas. E assim foi.

- Escudo da Medusa!

Por alguns segundos aqueles olhos do demônio mantiveram-se abertos. Mas já se fecharam. Agora, para Athena, tudo estava escuro.

- Agora... Vá para o inferno de uma vez!

Argol estufa seu peito e explode seu punho na estátua de pedra. Uma areia cinza, em meio a lascas de pedras, se espalha por todo o Salão, sujando o grande Escudo de Athena.

- Está tudo terminado... Pode sair... Estou só eu aqui...

Eis que um par de olhos verdes - à primeira impressão eles pareciam assustados - surge detrás do grande Escudo de Athena. Logo o esbelto corpo de Athena surge também.

- Eu... Ahn... Obrigada cavaleiro... – a Deusa da Justiça gaguejava, sem jeito.

Argol coloca-se de cócoras, em meio aos restos de rocha, e pega um punhado de pedaços. Depois se levanta e dirige algumas palavras a Athena, enquanto esmagava em suas mãos a rocha cinzenta.

- Não precisa agradecer, não fiz mais que meu dever. Saiba que jamais a trairia... Que bom que enxergou a lealdade em meu cosmo...

- Não se preocupe...Em nenhum momento achei que você fosse me atacar realmente... Percebi que você fingia para o Coletor e lembrei-me de sua armadura, a Perseu... Por isso ergui o meu escudo no último instante... A propósito, qual o seu nome, cavaleiro?

Um rápido silêncio se instaura. Argol fita sua deusa com certa veemência, Athena percebe e gostaria de não ter que perguntar isso ao homem que acabara de salvar sua vida.

- Sou Argol de Perseu... Em árabe... Demônio... Agora, se me permite, voltarei a meus afazeres...

Argol dá as costas a Athena e dirige-se à porta do Salão. Durante seu trajeto ele é chamado novamente por sua deusa. Ele apenas vira a cabeça para lhe responder.

- Não... Não precisa voltar aos afazeres... Deixe a ronda por hoje. Depois de ter me salvo você merece algum descanso... Tire algum tempo para relaxar...

Um sorriso de soslaio na face de Argol mostrava certa ironia. Talvez apenas graça das palavras da Deusa.

- Não me peça isso...Eu desprezo o marasmo e a quietude... E além do mais, já me deu este conselho há algum tempo... Agora eu me pergunto: O que teria sido de Vossa Majestade se eu, assim como os outros, o tivesse seguido?

Athena manteve-se em silêncio enquanto seu cavaleiro a deixava só.

Athena ficou só em seu salão. O vento soprado pelas janelas assoviava no Salão e remexia o pó do Coletor. Athena agora não se sentia bem consigo mesma. Argol agira exatamente como devia agir, e ela não. Devia ter confiado nele... Mas não confiou, quebrou a confiança que deveria ter depositado nele, e não teve coragem de admitir isso. Por alguns instantes ela de fato acreditou que seria atingida pelo golpe de seu próprio cavaleiro. Foi por muito pouco...

Neste instante ela lembrou do que os gregos diziam... _A diferença entre deuses e os mortais é tão somente a imortalidade, pois eles são tão passíveis de erros quanto nós..._

Athena então sentou-se em seu trono, agora empoeirado, para refletir sobre isso. E ficou o resto da noite pensando.

Sozinha, porém segura.


End file.
